


Gymnophoria

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, attempts at flirting, drabble prompt, i'm kuzuteru trash, lots of staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gym·no·phor·i·a — (n.) the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

Kuzuryuu notices how much he squirms under Hanamura’s gaze, and it’s absolutely  _disgusting_. He can feel a rush move through his body; from his shoulders to his hips; and it makes him shudder. He is  _not_ letting this stupid perv get to him, and he lets him know that (as politely as he can, of course).

"Fuck off."

 Hanamura isn’t fazed in the least bit. “Ah, am I bothering you? That hardly comes as a surprise, but I suppose I should apologize anyways. Is there anything I can  _do_ for you in return…?”

"I already told you, you can fuck off." He does  _not_ need to be dealing with Hanamura right now. He came here to eat breakfast; it was only a coincidence (an awful, horrible coincidence) that the cook was still lingering about.

Hanamura does not budge, but he does hesitate, as if trying to find a way to refute another ‘fuck off.’ “Look, Kuzuryuu-kun, I—”

"What the fuck did I just tell you!?" A tiny part of Kuzuryuu feels at fault when Hanamura looks at him like a kicked puppy, but he ignores that feeling to the best of his abilities.

"To… go away…"

"Yeah, so that’s what you should do."

Hanamura slowly rises and walks towards the stairs of the restaurant, but Kuzuryuu can feel his stare the whole way over. His skin is tingling, his face is burning, his heart is pounding so hard he can hear it in his skull;  _why is this bothering him so much_. He propels himself from his chair, slamming his hands on the table, and marches over to Hanamura before the smaller boy has a chance to run.

"What is your fucking  _problem_!?” he hisses, taking firm hold of Hanamura’s shirt collar. “You keep  _staring_.”

"Y-you’re dressed really nicely today, Kuzuryuu-kun," he says, stumbling over his own words.

"I didn’t ask for flattery, asshat."

"I-I wasn’t—I’m trying to explain!" Kuzuryuu loosens his grip on Hanamura’s shirt, and the cook takes a deep breath before continuing. "You… your clothes look nice, a-and… I was wondering… i-if you might look nicer w-without them, you know?"

If Kuzuryuu was in his right mind (because clearly he isn’t) he would have done the obvious and punched Hanamura in the face; maybe he would have even thrown him down the stairs. But something about the situation—the fact that they’re alone, the way Kuzuryuu’s hands are shaking, and how Hanamura is kind of cute in that hurt puppy sort of way—makes him react much,  _much_ differently.

Instinctively, he slams his lips against Hanamura’s, kissing him long and hard before shoving him aside to storm out of the restaurant. On his way out, he can still feel Hanamura’s stare, and he makes a mental note to visit his cabin later that night.


End file.
